narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Speed of Light, Speed of Sound: Seireitou Tests on Otonami
The Meeting...To Wake People Otonami waits under the proposed area of where Seireitou told him to go to. What the crap? I don't want to verse a incredulous higher rank than me! *sigh*, Otonami then just decides to nap and wait for Seireitou. "What's the point, I don't want to do any testing right now." Otonami then lies down on a tree. "Hey, you awake?" asked seireitou as he stood right ontop of Otonami To Seireitou's surprise, Otonami was still napping, pretty much like Otonami was knocked out of coma. Seireitou comicly slapped him softly once and he went flying into a tree. "uh, whoops, sorry, i didnt think my power needed to be supressed even more" he said. Otonami still was napping. It seems like that there was no way for Otonami to wake up. All you could here from him, is just snoring. "Hmmm, oh, i know!" said seireitou, "Hey Otonami, im making Chocolate Chip Cookies!" Otonami was still napping, and it still seems like that he'll never wake up. Seireitou looked at him, and sat down next to a tree, and drank some sake he had. Three hours later Otonami was still sleeping while Seireitou seems to be drunk. Four hours later "aaahhhhhh..." Otonami said as he woke up, stretching his arms. He looks to the left and sees Seireitou sleeping like a dope. Hm? How long was I sleeping? Otonami thought. Otonami went over to Seireitou and attempted to get his Sake. A kunai was struck through the ground in a split second, a millimeter away from Otonami's hand. "ah... took you long enough" he said waking up "Hey, sorry...so, why'd you call me here. I'm not in a mood to fight." Otonami said. As he walked around the clear field with a couple of trees. "Well, we dont have to fight now, want some sake?" asked Seireitou smiling The legendary top-ranked ninja is actually treating me with sake? Boy, some ninja who's completely drunk. Otonami then looks at Seireitou, "Sorry, I don't drink binge." Otonami says and sits and waits for Seireitou. Seireitou got up after swallowing the rest of his sake, "Ah... good stuff". He faced Otonami, "Well, i'm not really gonna fight you, after all, killing you will acheieve nothing" said seireitou laughing. Is he that drunk? Oh well, I have to snap it out of him...if I can. Seireitou was still laughing and with enormous speed, Otonami slaps Seireitou real hard through his speed. "Stop it! You drunken idiot!" Otonami shouted at Seireitou. Seireitou appeared right next to Otonami as if Seireitou was there the whole time, no clone, no nothing. "Who's Drunk, i only had one bottle, to get me drunk, i need quite a few" "Well sorry for the slapping then." Otonami said. Man, is he lying or something? He's laughing like some kind of bastard who got out of jail. "Okay then, now what am I doing here? If it's just to wake up for binge drinking and to laugh out loud to the whole world, I might as well leave." Otonami said as he turned to the other direction. "Well, i do have something i wanna test, ok, try hitting me with the strongest long range attack you've got!" he said acting serious but in a calm way. "Um, sure." Otonami said. Without warning, Otonami entwined Seireitou in .05 second with chakra ropes. That was a little too easy. Eh, I'm not even going to try that if he's a clone or not, because he probably is one. Putting two hands together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Otonami then makes 4 clones. He can't get out, even with his speed. It's impossible for him. With that, he pulls out his Sonic Blades. Yep, it's a clone of some kind. "Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blade!" Otonami then runs through Seireitou at the same time and same rate with 700MPH of speed. Otonami then releases the five holed Seireitou and says: "All right, where are you, Seireitou?" Seireitou appeared behind Otonami, "Never underestimate the Red Flash of Otogakure" said seireitou as he kicked Otonami once and Otonami flew far away, into a nearby Mountain. "Is that it, come on, that was your best move? Also, i didnt use a clone" Seireitou seems to kick Otonami, but he suddenly appeared 10 feet behind Seireitou. "Hey." He said as he walks to Seireitou. "Not to be a pain or something, but I wasn't underestimating you." Otonami said as he sits down. "So, this testing is getting a little boring. I might as well leave." Otonami then turns to leave again. "Ok, see ya!" he said as he went to sleep Okay, maybe he is drunk... Otonami thought. Instead of leaving, he decides to work on his new jutsu. "Eh, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Improving a Jutsu Seireitou wakes up to suddenly see the scene before him. He sees the ground cracked from some kind of Lightning, and sees that there were two huge pentagons that were carved into the ground. Otonami Sokudo was lying down on the middle of a pentagon. "My god, so much chakra." Otonami breathed out, and then falls unconsciousness. Otonami wakes up after 2 minutes, "I infused a small amount of chakra in you" said seireitou. "You idiot, the reason your falling unconcious all the time is because you damn leaf ninja are taught to use up your chakra in jutsu instead of learning to preserve it" said seireitou as he continued, "Would you like me to teach you how to be able to use that jutsu over 3 times a day without falling unconcious?" "Pssh, not like I give. I already have a chakra supply to use. Anyways, as long it's not a Shukai thing 'cause I already have a power like that...well, almost." Otonami said as he got up and started to walk around and looked at the huge pentagons. "So, you liked my move. It's still burning with electric. That's still not my special yet, although, I don't like to reveal it yet." Otonami said. Seireitou closed his eyes, "As if you would be worthy of a Shukai anyway" he said falling fast asleep. "...GET UP!" Otonami roared at Seireitou. Seireitou opened one eye, "Werent you gonna leave just now? So you're sayin you wanna stick around?" "Well if you're going to teach me something (other than Shukai), we might as well do it now!" Otonami said and he circles around the field. "So, how do you last chakra? I already have excellent chakra control and really have high amounts of it." Otonami said. Seireitou got up and sealed Otonami's chakra with Seiyaku no Ichi. "There, now, try creating more chakra for yourself through training till you have the same amount you just had, then, when you're done, release the seal and you will be over 3 to 4 times stronger" said seireitou sitting down again. Otonami then calls on his chakra but then stops. "Can I use a star crystal?" He asked Seireitou. "No, you cant" said seireitou Whatever... Otonami then continues his chakra and starts to charge up. Chakra immediately starts to show, but immediately went down again. Man, this is harder than I thought...I have to go beyond limits. Otonami then calls out to his chakra but fails like last time. Seireitou gets up, "Otonami, watch me" he says as he slowly yells, gaining power. He yells greatly, blowing Otonami away to a tree by the massive amounts of chakra given off. He powers back down, "There, thats my power with 10 of those seals on me plus a god-containing seal, making 11 seals" he says. "The point is to not think about it, just allow your body's instincts come into play, you leaf ninja train your minds in battle when you shoudl train your instincts" he says. Boy, he had to ruin the fun...I was about to get past that seal. Otonami then uses his chakra and suddenly gets more chakra than before the seal. "Look, happy?" Otonami said as he called off the chakra. Maintaining It "Okay, but how long can you maintain it?" he says Sigh, that idiot...he's like my stupid father. Otonami thought and he called his chakra again. This time, he tries to maintain it for at least a minute. After 5 minutes, Otonami called off the chakra and lies down in tiredness. Phew, and Seireitou can do 10! Boy, at least this is a troublemaker...but, I have to pass this training for a bit so that the star crystals can at least more energetic and doesn't have to run out of energy in a matter of time. Seireitou tapped Otonami's head with his foot, "Hey, are you napping?" "Sorry, just tired...is that supposed to be short?" Otonami asked. Category:Fanon Story